1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvesting machine which comprises a body resting on the ground both in the work position and in the transport position through at least one wheel connected directly or indirectly to the body by a first joint having an upwardly directed axis, the pivoting of the wheel around the axis being capable of being stopped by a first locking means; and a connecting means intended, at least at work, to be connected rigidly to a motor vehicle to which the body is connected with a connecting device which comprises a second joint having an upwardly directed axis, the pivoting of the body around the axis being capable of being stopped by a second locking means. The body being able to be brought from a work position, in which its longitudinal axis extends crosswise to the direction of work, into a transport position, in which its longitudinal axis extends at least approximately parallel to the direction of transport.
At work, the second locking means stops the pivoting of the body around the axis of the second joint, while the wheel is capable to be pivoted around the axis of the first joint, and during transport, the first locking means stops the pivoting of the wheel around the axis of the first joint, while the body is capable to be pivoted around the axis of the second joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent application GB-2 082 436 or FR-2 489 080, shows a connecting device making it possible to hitch, laterally, a corn pick-up with a three-point hitch behind a tractor. This connecting device comprises a connecting part, connected rigidly to the tractor, as well as a side member which is connected, at one of its ends, to the connecting part by a vertical shaft. At its other end, the side member rests on the ground by a wheel mounted to pivot around a vertical shaft.
At work, the pivoting of the side member relative to the connecting part is stopped by a locking device, while the wheel is able to pivot around its vertical shaft connecting it to the side member.
On the contrary, during transport, the side member is able to pivot around the vertical shaft connecting it to the connecting part, while the pivoting of the wheel is stopped by a pin.
Taking into account the fact that the machine rests on the ground, both in its work position and in its transport position by at least one wheel, the hitching device of the tractor is not very stressed. The tractor is therefore more stable.
Further, during transport, the stationary wheel and the side member pivoting relative to the tractor substantially facilitate the maneuvers.
Moreover, at work, the side member that is stationary relative to the connecting part, itself connected rigidly to the tractor, makes the side member integral with the tractor, which considerably simplifies the maneuvers.
However, this machine exhibits a drawback. Actually, when the user wishes to bring the wheel from its work position into its transport position, manually or by maneuvering with the tractor, he should proceed cautiously to end with precision at the transport position in which he can stop the pivoting of the wheel by the pin. Given the extent of the weight of the machine, such a maneuver is very restricting and requires a relatively long time.